How to Get to Olympus
by DavBatt
Summary: AU! When a group of demigods try to clear their friends name, it takes a turn for the worst when a human discovers camp. Will the quest be harder than they hoped?
1. I Become One With Nature

**Hai! Welcome to "How to Get to Olympus"! If your reading this, then I have readers! Yaaaay! Anyway, this is my first fan-fiction. Usually I right original stories, but after reading the Percy Jackson series, I couldn't resist. So here's chapter one: **_**I Become One With Nature.**_

I'm Jackson Vancoover. A normal 14 year old. Well, that's what I thought before this day. After I had experienced _so _much, I just couldn't keep it to myself. So I wrote this book. But be careful. If your holding this book, if you reading it right now, _he _could be after you. And if he is, we have no time to lose. Read this book at your own pace, but remember this. Make sure a friend always has your back, and don't trust anyone. Not even your best friend. Anyone could betray you… just like that... Okay, let me try this again…

Hi, I'm Jackson Vancoover. I'm 14 going on… 14… anyway, during the summer, I like to hike, so that's what I'm doing later today. I grabbed my backpack and filled it up with ONLY essentials. [In other words, chips and soda.] My mom told me to take an _OFF: Clip On! _Because for some reason, I was like a mosquito-magnet. So I grabbed one and stuck it in my pocket. I looked out my window. It was cloudy, but that's the only time _worth_ hiking. I walked outside. Ah, fresh air. We lived near a strawberry field in Rhode Island. I've never actually _been_ there because I usually hiked on trails. So today, I wanted to see if what it was like. I walked into the green-filled land. I saw the fields nearby. There was a hill that led to a giant pine. Near it was an entrance. On top it read _Camp Half-Blood_. I never knew we lived near a camp. I heard a loud sound from camp, maybe a siren. I started toward it, but then I tripped. I looked down. There was a wheat vine stuck to my shoe. The wheat started growing. I widened my eyes and tried to run, without luck. The vine had wrapped around my feet. I grabbed the vine, I tried ripping it. I ripped it, but it grew back every time I tried. It grew around my legs, then waist, then chest, then arms, then… well, you get the idea. The vines weren't wrapped around me tight enough to suffocate me, but it WAS tight enough to temporarily paralyze me. The siren continued, and three kids ran out. One had shiny brown hair that grew down to her back, another had shaggy black hair that reached his neck, and the last had short black hair that covered his eyebrows. The girl had green eyes, the boy with the shaggy hair had brown eyes, and the last boy had blue eyes. They all had an orange shirt that said _Camp Half-Blood_ on it. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "Jackson Vancoover." I replied, in a kind of muffled voice.

"Are you a mortal?" The boy with blue eyes asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason."

"Should we trust him?" the brown eyed boy whispered to the rest.

"No." The girl replied.

"Wait, why not?" I replied, still struggling.

"Quiet." The blue eyed boy said.

"Why?" I asked

"Mira?"

"Patience, Daniel."

"But-"

"Fine."

She put her hand up, and the vines wrapped my mouth. Then she pulled out a sword that looked gold-ish. I struggled even more. She swung the sword at me, and I yelped. [Well, tried to anyway.] I looked down at where she swung, expecting to see blood. But I felt no pain. Maybe it was because I was wrapped in vines. Maybe it was because I was dead, or maybe it was because… the sword hadn't hurt me? She pulled the sword out. There was no hole… no blood, on me or the sword. I gaped as she did two, along with the other two.. "What… just happened?" I asked. "No time to explain. You have to come with us." The girl said. She pointed her hand at me, then made a fist. The vines grew started growing again… above my neck… on my mouth… My eyes started closing, if they weren't already shut. I passed out, and couldn't feel anything anymore…

**Yup. Bad start huh? I just sort of wrote. The storyline isn't very obvious right now, but it will be soon Oh, and if your wondering why they kidnapped… or… err… teennapped… vine-d… him… anyway, it's because they can't let him reveal the existence of the camp to anyone. So they brought him along **


	2. Daniel Bull Rides the Minotaur

**Chapter 1 only got 1 review, [that I read.] but that's good enough for me! Sorry for my bad grammar, spelling, and storyline. This is my first fan-fiction, so give me a break. I have school starting in a week as it is. So, here's Chapter 2! **_**Daniel Bull Rides the Minotaur.**_

My eyes slowly opened. I didn't know how much time had past since I fell asleep… er… lost consciousness. I was in a van. Mira, Daniel, and the other boy were staring at me. I tried to move, then I realized the vines were still wrapped around my body. "Crap." I said, struggling to get out. Daniel was chuckling.

"What?"

"Those vines just get _tighter_ when you struggle."

"Thanks for the tip." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

"Can you let me out now?"

"No."

"Why not?" 

"You'll see."

The driver turned around, and I gasped. The driver had dirty blonde hair, and a black suit. But that's not why I gasped. He had eyes _all over _his body. On his hands, his face, everywhere. I sort of studdered the words I tried to say, but then Mirai took over.

"This is Argus. Camp security."

"He… he has… eyes… on his…"

"Everywhere."

"But… how?"

"We're demigods."

"Your what?"

"Demigods. Sons and Daughters of the Greek Gods."

"The Greek Gods? Like… Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, those gods?"

"Yup."

"I'm Mirai Sanders. Daughter of Demeter." 

"I'm Daniel Bates. Son of Poseidon."

"And I'm Jay Whisper. Son of Apollo."

I reluctantly said _my _name.

"I'm Jackson Vancoover. Son of… Jamie Vancoover.

We all shared a laugh, and the vines fell. I took a deep breathe. "I can breathe!" I said. Mirai laughed."The power of Demeter." She said. I laughed. "So… where are we going?" I asked. "Mt. Olympus." Daniel answered. "WHAT?" I yelled. Mirai and Jay jumped back, but Daniel chuckled. "Why?" I asked, still startled. "Someone stole Zeus's master bolt. Poseidon's "only son", Percy, went off to find it.

"But Percy doesn't know that Daniel exists. Everyone knows Percy didn't take the bolt, so now everyone is convinced that Daniel stole the bolt. So we are going to clear his name."

"How is going to Mt. Olympus going to help?

"Maybe we can convince the gods that Daniel didn't steal the bolt."

Suddenly, Argus stopped and looked at us.

"This is as far as he can take us."

"Why?"

"He needs to get back to camp."

"Oh. So we just… get off here?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

We all opened the van door and got off. We were in the middle of a dirt road.

"Why did he drop us off here?

"I don't know. But the city must be close by." Mirai said.

"Hey, I know this trail. Every summer I would come hike here with my friends. We were coming here next week."

"So you know how to get back to the city?"

"Yeah… no."

We all sighed. We walking down the trail. About 15 minutes later, I heard growling.

"Did anyone here that?"  
"What?" Jay asked.

I heard growling again.

"That growling!" I explained.

Everyone fell silent. We stopped and all listened closely. The growling got louder, and closer.

"Maybe it's Daniel's stomach." Jay joked. Mirai and me laughed, and Daniel just smiled. We all kept going, when he heard some sort of _snort_ noise. Something big, hairy, and _very _buff ran out of the woods in front of us. "The Minotaur!" Daniel yelled. Mirai jumped to the side and Jay stuck his hand in his backpack.

"It was a trap!" Jay yelled. "Argus set us up!"

The Minotaur ran toward me, so I ducked. He snarled and bent down to grab me. Daniel jumped on it's back. Daniel climbed up and grabbed it's horns. It swung back and forth, trying to get Daniel off. Sadly, I was still in it's hand, "Help!" I yelled. "Working on it!" Jay yelled, still reaching in his backpack. "Toss me your sword!" Daniel yelled, still trying to keep his grip. Mirai nodded. She pulled her sword out and tossed it. Daniel grabbed part of the blade, with gave him a small cut on his hand. He didn't seem to care. He grabbed the handle and stuck it in the Minotaur. The Minotaur suddenly started to turn to dust. Me and Daniel fell to the ground with a large thud.

"Aha!" Jay yelled. "I found it!" He pulled a bow and arrow out of his backpack.

"A little late there." Daniel said, wiping dust of his clothes.

"Bleh!" I yelled. "Monster guts!" I wiped dust off my pants.

"Why would Argus set us up?" Mirai asked.

"Because of me." Daniel said. "He's just like everyone else at camp."

I understood. Everyone at camp was convinced Daniel had stolen the Lightning Bolt. Argus must've thought the same thing, and tried to get us away from camp. Forever. We kept walking down the trail when the sun started going down.

"My mom's going to kill me!" I said, my face darkening.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"She NEVER let's me out past sundown."

"Your 14."

"Doesn't stop her. She's worse than my dad."

"Just call her when we reach a pay-phone."

"Wait, I just remembered I have a cell phone in my backpack!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Phone's are like Monster-Magnets."

I sighed. We continued to walk down the trail when we reached sidewalk.

"Finally." Daniel said. "So, how do we get to the Empire State building?"

"We walk." Mirai put in.

"Okay."

"Fine." I said. "But we need to stop at a pay phone so I can call my parents."

We walked through New York until we reached a pay phone. I pulled some loose change out of my pocket and put it in the machine.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Mom?"

"Jackson? Where are you?"

"Um… dad was walking the trail also, and he asked if I could spend the week with him."

"Well… okay. But don't let him give you a tattoo!"

I chuckled. "Will do, mom. Bye!"

"Bye."

We both hung up.

"Done yet?" Mirai asked.

"Almost. I just need to make one more call."

I put more change in the machine and dialed a number.

"Hello? Dad?"

"Jackson?"

"Yeah, dad, if mom calls, say I'm staying with you for the week!"

"What? Why-"

"Bye dad!"

I hung up the phone. "Okay, done." I said. Jay and Daniel got up from the bench, and Mirai stopped controlling the plant life near us. "Okay," Jay said. "Off to the Empire State Building!"

**And the journey begins! Will they make it to Mt. Olympus? Will Daniel's name be cleared? Will Jackson's father save him from the grounding of a lifetime? Find out next time on… **_**How to Get to Olympus**_**!**


End file.
